Doble Vida
by Blue-Devil-ByDany
Summary: Doble vida: Historia de un amor tam imposible como creible... 5to. cap up! Vine a decirte que... que te amo! No me mates x poner esto
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Fic dedicado a Red-angel-bleeding y a Lady-Malfoy666, aunq no le guste (pasen a leer sus historias, muy buenas)

No los aburro y los dejo para q disfruten... ;)

Doble vida: historia de un amor tan imposible como creíble

**Capítulo 1: Primeros síntomas**

Primero de septiembre. Los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban en una situación nueva de euforia mezclado con un terrible cansancio al solo escuchar nuevamente la palabra "colegio", que era asimilado directamente con tarea.

Pero en un vagón, la alegría de tres mejores amigos y el resto del grupo se hacía sonar.

Eh, Harry, pará de comer.

No... Ruon... es quew... tengou... hambre.

Sí, pero lo digo porque no nos dejás nada que comer a nosotros- acotó un Ron un tanto desilusionado.

Pero coches más atrás, todo tenía un panorama bastante distinto. En ese lugar se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios, un tanto arrogante junto a sus fieles laderos: Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson.

Los tres reían a carcajadas frente a un comentario de la joven referente a Hermione Granger, pero el soberbio líder del grupo quedó por un minuto absorto en sus pensamientos.

Luego, una vez que despertó y cayó a tierra se dirigió con paso firme al vagón de la pandilla.

Al abrir la puerta se creo un ambiente frío y lleno de confusión.

No obstante, la fría mirada de los ojos del entrometido huésped pasó por cada mirada, reflejando su "poder ".

Malfoy, ¿qué hacés acá?- preguntó molesto pero con un tono que demostraba nervios y mucha incomodidad, Neville Longbottom.

¡Y a ti que te importa!

Nos importa porque no perteneces acá y como siempre tenés que molestar a aquellos que la pasan bien. Es que no podés encontrar la felicidad con esos amigotes tuyos, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione Granger burlándose de él.

Sangre sucia inmunda, nadie te dirigió la palabra así que mantén tu grotesca boca cerrada - inquirió con un rastro de suficiencia en su rostro- No, ya sé. Como Potter quedó fuera de tus posibilidades buscás alguien más de tu categoría.

Sí, es eso. Ah, Granger cada vez caes más bajo, ya me das lástima.

¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra gente y nos dejás en paz?. Tan solo estás que necesitás de nuestra presencia a diario. –aclaró una Hermione con tono de amenaza.

Eso quisieras, pero para tu información solo estaba buscando unos grotescos personajes para mis futuros cuentos y... sorpresa... me encontré con todo el elenco.

Ja, ja, ja Malfoy- declaró Harry.

Sí, Potter, esto da ganas de revolcarse por el piso de la risa, es un cuadro tan patético.

Y si lo es porqué no te largás de acá- acusó Ron, ya fuera de sus cabales.

Me voy, pero no porque me lo pediste Weasley sino porque me voy a contagiar esos gérmenes tan repugnantes que te hacen estar mucho tiempo en mal estado.

Cerró la puerta.

El clima volvió a apaciguarse, la calma regresó.

Sin embargo, ese personaje extraño, una vez más volvía a adentrarse en sus pensamientos mientras regresaba a su asiento.

Notas: les gusto? Diganme q piensan... ahí esta el GO!


	2. Chapter 2

Acá estoy nuevamente con esta historia que comienza a tomar cuerpo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. Y espero con este (aunque sea el más corto) no defraudarlos. Espero muchos reviewss por fis! Chau

Capítulo 2: Nuevos proyectos

La primera semana fue todo un caos.

Los estudiantes iban y venían, los pasillos siempre se encontraban en un tumulto.

Aunque las cosas ya iban a empeorar, sobretodo para dos personas en particular.

**Clase de pociones:**

En esta clase en particular, vamos a hacer un cambio - dijo Snape con una especie de sonrisa burlona pero también con desprecio – por instrucciones del ministerio, los estudiantes de cada casa deberán desde hoy, hasta los últimos días del año, formar grupos mixtos. Es decir, que habrá mezclas de casas. Y como tengo el gran honor voy a hacer un trabajo especial para que practiquen porque, a lo que a mí respecta, estarán con todos.

Al terminar esas palabras su mirada pasó de Harry a Hermione y de ella a Ron.

Luego éstos se miraron entre ellos. Nuevamente Snape tuvo la palabra.

En esta ocasión voy a hacer algún que otro en especial.

El primer equipo estará formado por a ver... déjenme pensar. Crabbe, Goyle de mi casa con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Segundo grupo: Parkinson, Potter y Longbottom.

Y así siguieron formándose los grupos hasta que llegó el último y éste trajo millones de insultos por lo bajo: Malfoy, Weasley y Granger.

Terminada la clase, Snape repartió los temas y dio las fechas de entrega. Muchos jóvenes se negaban a realizar esos trabajos y para eso, su profesor agregó:

Estaremos vigilando, más les vale hacer las cosas bien.

Y nuevamente al terminar estas frases posó sus ojos en los tres amigos.

Al salir del aula, ellos quedaron en un estado de "shock ".

Al caminar hacia el gran salón, por detrás, una voz "poderosa " se hizo escuchar.

Así que a mí me toca con los dos sucios –dijo Draco.

Sí, hay que tener mala suerte.

Y lo peor de todo es que esa Granger va a estar babeándose con Weasley todo el tiempo, voy a tener que ver esas desagradables imágenes... y...

La voz del rubio platinado se perdió en la multitud. No obstante dos chicos se miraron de una forma compinche pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Bueno un cap. mas con las aventuras de estos chicos. Ron tiene una serie de inconvenientes pero bue que seria de un año en Hogwarts sin ellos. Espero que les guste!

Capítulo 3: Una gran mentira

Primera visita a Hosmeade. Las cosas no mejoran. Se van acercando las fechas y los trabajos todavía no son entregados, por no decir hechos.

Pero todos los líos del colegio quedan a un lado cuando los chicos se divierten.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en las tres escobas, cada uno con una cerveza de manteca en la mano. Por sus caras se podía decir que se encontraban un tanto cansados y tristes.

Che, Harry, ¿cómo te fue con, esa chica...?

No era para mí, solo se interesaba por mi fama – respondió un Harry desanimado.

¡Qué mala suerte! – exclamó su amiga mostrando su pena.

No, esa situación ya era inmanejable, siempre había una mentira de por medio.

Bueno, pero ya vas a encontrar a tu chica – le confirmó su amiga.

Luego la cara de los chicos se dirigió hacia el único integrante femenino del grupo.

¿ Y vos Hermione? – preguntó Ron.

¿Yo qué?

¿Cómo vas con tu rincón amoroso?- preguntó Ron.

¿Y a qué va esa pregunta?- argumentó con tono desconforme.

Nada, es sólo por curiosidad- añadió su amigo Ron.

Bueno entonces dejate de tanta curiosidad y decí algo coherente para ayudar a Harry, ¡¿querés!

Está bien, tranquilizate.

Si es por mí no hay problema. Yo no estoy triste. Creo que eso no es digno de ser llamado relación. No fue nada.

Nunca menosprecies a una chica, Harry- acotó la joven.

Hermione, tampoco es para tomarlo así.

Vos lo decís porque sos hombre y son todos iguales...

Bue, bue, bue ahí salió la feminista- inquirió Ron.

Si, si... respondió ella.

Luego de estos inconvenientes la conversación tomó un rumbo distinto y se logró la paz. Nuevamente se pudo establecer el diálogo normal de los amigos.

A la noche, éstos pensamientos recorrieron en la cabeza de Hermione del mismo modo que ocurrió con los dos varones, sobre todo con Ron que en esa salida se dio cuenta de lo grande que estaba su amiga y que ya era toda una mujer.

Otra vez clase de pociones y las expectativas a flor de piel ya que su profesor no dudó en sacar como tema principal el trabajo de los grupos.

A ver – dijo con su típica mueca intentando intimidar al alumnado- Potter, ¿dónde está su trabajo?

Todavía no lo terminamos – mintió Harry.

Me imagino...

Y a ver... Ronald Weasley el suyo por favor.

En ese instante la cara de Ron se puso como la de un tomate. Intentó decir unas palabras pero sus nervios lo traicionaban y no decía dos frases seguidas. Entonces su amiga intentó salvarle el pellejo pero antes que pudiera comentar algo, Draco Malfoy se adelantó a los hechos.

Profesor – dijo con cierta ternura (sólo la utilizaba en los casos extremos) Weasley y Granger nunca se presentaron a ninguna de las reuniones establecidas. Siempre me dejan con todo el trabajo a mí y yo solo no puedo...

Eso es una mentira – gritó Hermione. Siempre que acordamos una reunión él nunca está de acuerdo.

Señorita Granger, ese no es tono para dirigirse a un alumno o compañero y mucho menos a un profesor. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Pero, pero eso es injusto.

Injusto dice, tendría que haberla expulsado de la clase por ese comportamiento. Y usted Weasley, no piensa hablar. Ron seguía mudo y colorado.

Lo que pasa es que no quiere admitir que esa sangre... muggle (se corrigió al ver la cara de Snape) es su novia.

Ah pero señor Weasley, lo... felicito – dijo Severus mirando a la joven.

Muy buena elección – añadió en tono de burla. Y esto provocó risas de Slytherin.

En ese momento Ron explotó. Salvo una lección se mandó un rosario de palabras, insultos y gritos.

Cabe destacar que tuvo castigos durante las siguientes dos semanas, por no decir que a Gryffindor le sacaron 50 puntos.

Pero lo positivo fue que confesó que eran novios.

Saliendo del aula le pidió disculpas por mentir acerca de esa relación que no existía, no obstante, su amiga lo entendió y no objetó ninguna queja. Y así los tres amigos subieron al salón común a descansar para la siguiente asignatura luego del almuerzo: Adivinación.

Los días pasaron y Ron seguía con su racha de mala suerte y por si esto fuera poco venían a cada rato a preguntarles por el "noviazgo ". Y a ninguno de los tres (Harry se había metido en la mentira) se aguantaba a la gente chismosa del lugar.

Después de tres días el furor parecía haberse extinguido.

Un día, así de la nada, apareció Malfoy con sus respectivos guardaespaldas –Crabble y Goyle- y un séquito de compañeros como si fueran patota. Además comenzaron a hablar de manera bastante audible acerca de la parejita feliz.

Che... Goyle, yo si tengo una novia como Hermione tendría mucho cuidado porque una vez que le dan bola todos los chicos va a aprovechar el primero que se le cruce – si ya nadie lo hizo- y le va a meter los cuernos a su novio de manera destacable – aseguró Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Ahora habría que cantar: A Weasley van a cuerniar (perdón no sé como se escribe!) – siguió con su tono de satisfacción en la voz.

Y creo que con ese Potter es con quién lo hará primero, ahora que lo tiene a su altura – bramó Pansy Parkinson con maldad. Es el momento que siempre quiso; ser reconocida por todo el colegio y mucho más por Potter – terminó su frase.

Muy bien dicho, Pansy, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos – admitió el líder.

Y... además... ese Ron...

Y los comentarios continuaron invadiendo el aire del pasillo.

Los mejores amigos hacían caso omniso de ellos pero por más de evitarlo a Hermione se le cayeron alguna que otra lágrima. Para su suerte los dos varones la abrazaron y siguieron su camino hasta la biblioteca.

Ya cuando estaban más alejados, ella se desquitó por completo.

Ay, si ese pasillo hubiera estado más vacío le hubiese tirado millones de hechizos encima – gritó ella.

Tranquila Hermione es justamente lo que están buscando que hagas. Pero vos mantenete fría, pensá como ellos – aconsejó Harry.

Pero no puedo. Me ganan porque soy muy sensible.

Ya lo sabemos, aunque cuando lo querés podés ser mala – apoyó fervientemente Ron.

Gracias chicos – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa – no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

De todos modos, Harry, esa Pansy Parkinson está detrás de ti, no puede disimular el color de su cara cuando dice tu nombre – acotó Ron.

Eh...

Sí, porque los vi por un reflejo y se puso roja como un tomate. No sé como les salta a la vista y no se dan cuenta.

Porque Malfoy insiste en que todos estén detrás de él – finalizó Hermione.

Sí, tenés razón – indicaron los dos.

Volvamos al gran salón que ya es hora de cenar y me muero de hambre... (no hace falta

que especifique de quién se trata, ¿no?)

Luego de la gran cena, los tres se fueron a dormir ya que estaban muy cansados.

Al día a siguiente mientras Ron se bañaba, Harry recibió una nota.

Che Ron – gritó Harry para que pudiera escucharlo – recibiste una nota de... se le abrieron los ojos como huevos fritos.

¿De quién, Harry?

De... Malfoy.

¿¡Qué?... –exclamó Ron saliendo del baño.

Sí, acá dice Malfoy... –indicó señalando el sobre.

Bueno, a ver que lo abro.

_Sucio Weasley: _

_Tengo la desgraciada obligación de mandarte esta nota porque tenemos que acordar los tres, no pienso rebajarme a esa sangre sucia; bastante que tuve que hacer un sacrificio en ésta, la hora y lugar para el trabajo._

_Esta tarde nos encontramos en la biblioteca a eso de las 5 para investigar acerca del " Rainment" poción designada por nuestro maravilloso profesor Snape._

_Avisale a ese ser despreciable que tenés que como amiga y novia._

_Draco Malfoy_

Al terminar de leer la " carta" ambos se miraron las caras-

Solo era una nota para la tarde- mencionó Ron.

Sí, pero igual es sorprendente ¿no te parece?

Sí Harry, puede ser.

El resto del día para estos tres gryffindor fue bastante bueno.

Desafortunadamente, se hicieron las 5 p.m.

Harry, nos vemos más tarde en la sala común – señaló su amiga Hermione Granger.

Nos vemos luego – saludó Harry.

Mientras ambos se dirigían a la biblioteca escuchando algún que otro gritito, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a hablar en la marcha.

Cuando llegaron al lugar no vieron a nadie. Esperaron sentados quince minutos.

Este pibe no viene más – declaró Ron cansado de esperar.

Sí, seguramente fue una broma la nota – lo apoyó Hermione.

Bueno, vamos.

Justo en el momento en que ambos se dignaron a pararse un joven de cabello rubio platinado y grises ojos se acercó hacia ellos.

¿Adónde van? – preguntó imponente Draco Malfoy.

Ambos chicos giraron.

¿¡Qué la dulce parejita tiene cosas más importantes que hacer?

¿Quién te pensás para hablarnos así y encima llegar tan fresco a la hora que te apetece?- amenazó Ron.

Weasley, yo soy una persona de familia con prestigio. No tengo porqué dar explicaciones de mis actos.

Y ahora bien. ¿Empezamos?

Los otros dos se miraron y fueron a sentarse con el chico de Slytherin, empezando por fin el trabajo que deberían entregar en dos meses.


	4. Chapter 4

N.A: Hola gente... No, no soy la autora del fic, soy una amiga, Red-angel-bleeding, y le estoy publicando porque si esperan a q ella lo haga... Les dejo aca otro maravilloso capitulo en donde se revela un secreto a voces ... y en donde hay chispas x todos lados ! 

Espero que les guste, que se den una vuelta por mi porfile (sisisisisisi, chivo!)

Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo 4: El trabajo**

Finalmente, los tres chicos reunidos en la biblioteca buscando los libros necesarios para la investigación sobre los efectos y las posibles curas de la poción "rainment ".

Ya para estos momentos tenemos el siguiente panorama: Hermione desesperada leyendo libros y libros. Ron anotando los nombres y páginas de los que sirven y Malfoy... ejem...

Che Malfoy... ¿vos pensás hacer algo? – preguntó Ron.

Sí – dijo y los rostros de sus compañeros se iluminaron- ver como ustedes dos trabajan.

Muy bonito de tu parte, así trabaja cualquiera – bramó Hermione.

A mí tu opinión sangre inmunda no me importa.

Malfoy más vale que bajes el tono o...

Ah... ya me olvidaba, estoy con la feliz parejita del año.

Sabés que sí –dijo furiosa Hermione y sin esperar ninguna respuesta (de ambos), solo le bastó con la cara de sorpresa de Ron se dirigió a él y le plantó un beso que daba que hablar. Ron no reaccionaba, se quedó duro al recibir tal reacción, mientras que Malfoy ponía cara de asco mezcladas con otras cosas. Hasta que en un momento dijo:

¡Basta!

Su grito se escuchó por toda la biblioteca y provocó las miradas de todos los que estaban ahí. De inmediato ella soltó a Ron y se quedaron mirándolo.

Eh... yo...

El arrogante rubio se quedó sin palabras, rojo entre la furia y la vergüenza, y se fue corriendo.

Sus pasos fueron seguidos por la vista de todos los presentes. Luego miraron a los dos que quedaban y cada uno volvió a sus asuntos.

En ese momento, se miraron por primera vez desde lo ocurrido.

Ron... eh... lo hice porque tenía mucha bronca y, perdón me desquité con vos – se disculpó.

Tengo que confesarte que me tomaste por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba.

Eh –dijo fingiendo una débil mueca- entonces ¿me perdonás?

No tengo que perdonarte nada, si no me lastimaste.

Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

Si, ¿por qué habría algún cambio?

Por lo del beso y...

Ya lo entendí, no te preocupes. Ahora vayamos con Harry porque se hace tarde.

Dale.

Mientras los chicos volvían al salón Gryffindor, un joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba en su casa, Slytherin, tumbado bajo las sábanas de su cama con la cara tapada por la almohada. Aunque era un joven duro y arrogante, esta vez no pudo con su orgullo y largó algunas lágrimas.

Esa tarde había quedado grabada en su memoria.

Ese beso, el beso, no puede ser... así que esos dos están juntos en serio. Yo que pensaba fastidiarlos pero no, no les importa que esté yo presente para hacer sus chanchullos... eso sí que no.

Pero ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué comienza a florecer algo en mí que hasta entonces nunca había notado? ¿Y qué es?

Sea lo que sea se apodera de mí como veneno. Arrastra su esencia hasta las máximas profundidades.

Con el tiempo tendré que investigar que es esto y así de una vez por todas volver a ser el Malfoy de siempre.

Por otro lado en otra habitación, para ser precisos de mujeres una niña no podía conciliar el sueño. Esta chica todavía estaba abrumada por los hechos de aquella tarde.

- - FLASH BACK - -

La discusión con Malfoy era reciente y Ron la estaba defendiendo. Aunque llegó a un punto en el que ella no pudo más, explotó diciendo: " Sí, sabés que sí ".

A partir de ese momento, su impulso la guío.

Se enfrentó con el terrible pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos claros que tenía y se acercó lentamente a sus labios.

Finalmente apoyó los suyos sobre los de él y se maravilló en ese lugar. Lo único que hubiese querido era una reacción por parte del otro lado. Pero ésa experiencia fue asombrosa, fue su primer beso.

- - FIN FLASH BACK - -

Día martes. Toda la agitación concentrada.

Nuevamente clase de pociones. Pero esta vez todo pasó desapercibido. Recién en la clase de transformaciones los tres amigos se pusieron serios.

Eh... ¿ayer pasó algo con Malfoy? – preguntó Harry.

No... –dijo Hermione seguida por Ron. ¿Por?

Es que hoy no lo cruzamos para nada y todos los de Slytherin cuando pasamos los miran de mal modo.

Los ojos de ellos se inflaron. Estaba claro que no habían tenido nada que ver con la reacción de Malfoy, pero en cierto modo se sentían un poco culpables.

Fin de la clase. Salieron y cuando Harry se apartó de ellos ambos quedaron mirando el techo.

Hermione – comenzó su frase el pelirrojo - ¿ Qué crees que le haya pasado?

Al principio la joven sintió un aire de seguridad al escuchar su nombre tan dulcemente dicho pero con la pregunta se dio cuenta que hace muy mal soñar.

No tengo idea – contestó desanimada.

Hey... –dijo volteándola para encontrarse con su cara. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sentís mal?

Ella no contestó. Se sentía triste y no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto. Sólo se limitó a contestar con un simple: "estoy bien; solo un poco cansada".

Sin embargo su amigo la conocía tanto que no la creyó.

Vamos, no me mientas, sé que no te sentís bien y creo que es desde ayer. M e vas a decir qué ocurre.

Ya te lo dije, estoy cansada.

Por favor, Hermione. Te conozco demasiado para que me mientas de esa forma.

Está bien. No me siento bien. Ahí está, ya te lo dije.

Bueno, por fin. A ver ¿qué pasa?

Ves, yo sabía que si empezaba a hablar me ibas a ametrallar a preguntas.

¡Qué ánimos que tenemos hoy! –exclamó su amigo.

Sí, Ron, no me siento bien para hablar... eh... Ginny... esperame que voy con vos.

Así Hermione desapareció de la escena. El joven se quedó parado. Le molestaba muchísimo que su amiga le ocultara lo que le pasaba. Por este motivo subió las escaleras a pedir la opinión de su mejor amigo.

Harry – gritó dando un portazo al abrir y llegar a destino.

Sin embargo él no estaba ahí. Solamente había una persona tirada en la cama con cosas de Ron, ése era nada menos que Malfoy.

Eh... Hermi ¿por qué saliste disparada cuando me viste? –preguntó inocentemente Ginny Weasley.

Porque... eh... tenía ganas de verte.

A no. A mí mentiras no y no me pongas esa cara de perrito mojado para comprarme.

Era tu oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con mi hermano y la desaprovechaste. ¿Se puede saber el motivo?

¿¡Estás insinuando que a mí me gusta tu querido hermanito? –bramó la chica llena de nervios y con un hilo de voz.

No mi vida.

Ah...

No hace falta que insinúe si se nota a leguas.

Al oír estas palabras la hechicera cambió el color de su cara por un tono rojo. No podía ser, se notaba mucho que le fascinaba Ron. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si después de semejante beso había quedado marcada e ilusionada. Entonces su amiga como comprendiendo el silencio y su concentración la agarró por el hombro y...

Escuchame, se lo tenés que decir. Aunque creo que no hace falta je, je, je... bueno no te pongas así.

Hablá con él, capaz que están en la misma situación y los dos son tan dejados que ni se preocupan por su bienestar. Dale andá ¡¡ AHORA!

Entonces, esperanzada y con cierto aire de triunfadora se fue corriendo, sin importarle nada, a la habitación de los chicos gritando un último " gracias " se fue.

Malfoy me podés decir qué hacés acá, ¿cómo entraste?

Ea Weasley, estamos nerviosos por lo que pueda sacar de acá –dijo alardeando su enemigo.

Nervioso yo, pero por favor...

No seas tan irónico que en el preciso momento en que descubra algo te vas a hacer pis encima –acotó Malfoy. Su voz era decidida y en sus ojos se apreciaba la malicia casi incontrolable.

¿¡Me podés decir qué hacés en mi cuarto?

Vine para...

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon desde afuera y la puerta nuevamente se abrió. Esta vez para dar paso a una chica de cabellos abundantes y con una sonrisa que cubría toda su cara.

Ron vengo a decirte que... – dijo y tomando un último aliento terminó su frase y abrió los ojos (para qué!)

Que te amo.

Al ver ese espectáculo su sonrisa se borró completamente.

Ron se quedó duro como una piedra y Malfoy se levantó de la cama riendo y diciendo:

Ah bueno, por fin sacaste la cursilería afuera.

¡Qué escena tan romántica! El chico parado y la estúpida de la niña desbordando corazones de amor, imaginando la familia feliz...

¡Qué patético, tengo ganas de vomitar.

Y antes de irse dijo:

Weasley, nos queda una charla pendiente.

**Notas:** Aca termina el cap... si ya se que deben querer matar a mi amada amiga, pero no se crean que yo estoy mejor que ustedes, que nada mas lei hasta el 5! La historia esta completa, asique déjenle RR así publica mas rápido y saben q pasa! y de paso me entero yo también...

Nos veremos prontitooooooooooooooooooo

- Yellow cangaroo -


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!como estan? Hace mucho que no publico! Perdon lo que pasa es que se me fue pasando y soy demasiado vaga! Pero bue… aca dejo mi 5 cap que espero que lesg uste tanto como a mi esta historia (no es porque sea mia…) pero yo misma me sorprendo… bueno los dejo de aburrir… suerte

Capítulo 5: Ron y Hermione.

Luego de este bochornoso inconveniente, quedaron nuevamente los dos solos.

En ese momento Ron cayó, pero cayó al suelo. Se dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con el costado de la cama. Hermione corrió enseguida a socorrerlo.

Le levantó la cabeza y la apoyó encima de su pecho, dejándola al alcance perfecto de sus ojos.

Se quedó en esa posición durante unos minutos acariciándole el salvaje pelo y diciendo palabras, en susurros, para brindarle ánimo hasta que sintió un leve movimiento. Él comenzaba a abrir los ojos y allí chocaron.

Movió unos centímetros su mano para agarrar la de ella. Cuando ambas estuvieron juntas las apoyó sobre sus labios, besándolas suavemente.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió el hermoso gesto de su amigo hasta que paró.

Allí abrió los ojos y se lo encontró cara a cara, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, suave y lenta.

Hermione – dijo con su débil voz y agarrándose la cabeza.

No digas nada, no ahora. Podrías arruinar el precioso momento que estoy viviendo.

Pero vos sabés que no puedo mentirte... necesito decirte que...

Shh Ron, no hables, dejate llevar por esto que sentís – acotó señalando su corazón y aproximándose, lentamente, a sus preciosos labios.

No obstante, antes de llegar a su objetivo, su amigo levantó un dedo y la paró.

No, no te lastimes...

Pero Ron yo pensé que...

Ves, no me dejás hablar y ahora estamos en una gran confusión.

A mí no me pasa nada con vos, pero pará; no llores.

Yo pensé que...

No llores que me hace mal –dijo secándole su primer lágrima. Yo te quiero mucho pero si intento fingir te voy a lastimar el doble.

No me importa, con tal de estar juntos un tiempo hago cualquier sacrificio.

Te va a doler mucho y yo no me lo voy a perdonar. Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Si no va a pasar nada, por lo menos dejame quedar hoy con vos. Acá los dos juntos. Te prometo que no te pido nada más.

Bueno subamos porque en el piso vos quedás cuadrada (!) y yo con la espalda dura.

Ambos subieron a la cama y respetando la posición anterior, durmieron así juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, esperaron a que el resto de los chicos dejara el cuarto y cuando solo quedaron con Harry, ella salió. La cara de su amigo quedó boquiabierta.

Ah bueno ¿me perdí de algo? – acotó Harry.

De eso queríamos hablar.

¿No me digan que se pusieron de novios? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No te ilusiones tanto –respondió el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama.

Entonces...

Harry, no pasó nada... –acotó su amiga también desilusionada – como Ron es tan bueno me permitió quedarme solo por una noche.

Ea, pero ya hablamos de todo, ¿no?

Esperate un momentito – se metió su amigo que parecía desorientado – quiere decir que vos lo sabías.

Por supuesto. Para que somos amigos si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros.

Ron siguió sin darle importancia al comentario.

O sea que el único idiota que se acaba de enterar soy yo.

Y Malfoy – terminó la frase ella.

¿¡Malfoy? –gritaron al unísono.

No te acordás que ayer estaba...

Ah, sí. Uy si él se enteró lo saben todos.  
Ya lo sé. Solo estoy imaginando la cara que voy a poner para aguantarme la sarta de taradeces que voy a escuchar hoy.

Sí querés podemos hacer como antes.

No, Ron, ya lo hicimos y mirá cómo resultó.

Pero con lo que escuchó ayer ya es diferente.

No, es peor. Con lo de ayer, él ya sabe que todo fue una gran mentira y lo de verdad... – comentó poniéndose un poco colorada.

¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Harry intentando que Ron deje de ver a un tomate de Hermione.

Nada –finalizó Hermione.

Me voy a bañar porque ya es un poco tarde –dijo mirando el reloj- y me voy a cambiar.

¿No te querés bañar acá? –preguntó Harry.

No, prefiero el cuarto de chicas. Además si no me ven en mucho tiempo van a pensar mal. Chau.

Y mientras ella se iba, los chicos se fueron a cambiar.

Por otro lado, esa misma noche el joven invasor había sentido un alivio tan grande al enterarse de la gran noticia. Todo había sido una mentira, la sangre sucia no estaba de novia con el idiota de Weasley. Y esto quería decir, ¿qué estaba pasando con él? Su cabeza meditaba y meditaba y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Cabe destacar que esa noche, el rubio durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y tuvo un sueño bastante raro.

Él estaba en su cama despierto ya que luego de una hora de dar vueltas no conciliaba el sueño.

De golpe alguien abría la puerta, se acercaba cautelosamente, pero él no podía distinguir su rostro, sólo veía el contorno de una figura humana.

Ese mismo contorno se aproximaba más hasta llegar a su oído y susurraba: " No lo dudes, soy yo".

Esa frase siguió en su cabeza hasta el momento de levantarse.

Ya lo tenía asegurado, alguien revoloteaba en su mente, era más o menos cercano, no obstante, no sabía de quién se trataba.

Comienzo de la semana. Ron, Harry y Hermione se dirigían al aula de Historia de la Magia.

Justo antes de entrar, una voz se hizo presente.

Ea, Weasley...

¿Quién...?

Entonces, dándose la vuelta encontró su respuesta.

La charla. ¡Ahora!

Pero...

Sin peros, cuando yo digo algo, se cumple.

Disculpame yo no soy tu servidor – dijo Ron medio irritado.

Si no venís ya, le cuento a todo el colegio lo ocurrido anoche con Granger.

Está bien, ya voy.

Nuevamente se juntó con sus amigos y les dijo que por favor lo cubrieran.

Salió y esperó escondido en un pasillo hasta ver la rubia cabellera del Slytherin.

Al encontrarse las miradas, se logró apreciar un breve pero profundo estallido.

Una vista rápido y luego caminaron por el pasillo.

¿Adónde vamos?

Ya vas a ver. Solo tenés que cerrar tu gran bocota y seguirme.

Ron se calló. No tenía miedo pero en cierto modo, sentía una intriga especial.

Caminaron hasta que los ojos de Ron se abrieron. Estaban llegando a la torre Slytherin.

¿No estamos en...?

Sí, Weasley. Te veo un poco sorprendido. Parecés un gatito indefenso que se dirige a la cueva del lobo.

¿Y no es prácticamente lo mismo? Me traes a tu casa, solos los dos, tranquilamente podés aprovechar la oportunidad.

No te preocupes, no sos tan deseable.

No lo digo por eso, con un solo movimiento de varita quedo reducido a polvo.

Creo que es la primera vez que podría asegurar que sólo vamos a hablar.

Ah, ahora me quedo más tranquilo.

Tapate los oídos que voy a decir la contraseña: _Sangre pura._

Ron siguió las indicaciones.

Luego de pronunciarla, le sacó las manos de las orejas y entraron juntos.

Sentate – le ordenó.

No prefiero quedarme parado porque cuando uno se sienta, habitualmente, las conversaciones tienden a durar mucho tiempo.

Bueno como quieras, pero yo voy a ponerme cómodo.

Al acabar la frase se desplomó en el sillón.

Ron seguía de pie, enfrente del sofá. Se sentía bastante incómodo y para acompañar, el silencio era el dueño de la sala. Esta vez rompió el hielo el pelirrojo.

¿Y Malfoy? – preguntó el gryffindor – no me vas a tener así todo el día, ¿o si?

Porque si es así, me marcho.

¿Asustado, Weasley? – preguntó con cierta burla.

Para nada – contestó cortante.

Entonces por qué no te sentás de una vez que me ponés nervioso solo de verte mover.

Bueno... está bien – se resistió.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio pero esta vez hubo un choque de voces.

Eh

Eh

Se escuchó de ambas partes.

Hablá de una vez Malfoy.

Pará el carrito, Weasley, que no sos el indicado para darme órdenes.

Te cité acá porque quería hablar de... de... tu aventura con Granger – al terminar la frase se había puesto un poco colorado.

Eh – se quedó Ron.

No entendía nada. Primero los insultaba de arriba a bajo y luego se pone a investigar de sus cosas privadas. Y más que nada se sorprendió por Hermione, el principal objeto de sus burlas, pero de ahí a ponerse a preguntar algo sentimental, más que nada de ella.

¿A qué va esa pregunta?

¡No te preocupes! No es para mí, un compañero me pidió un favor y yo lo ayudo, eso es todo.

¿¡Ah? Sí, me imagino...

Pensá lo que quieras, yo solo necesito la respuesta.

Esta bien. Preguntá.

Quiero que me cuentes con detalle todo lo que pasó.

Vos ya lo sabés – dijo Ron nervioso.

No, solo sé el final.

Bueno, todo empezó cuando vos insinuaste nuestro noviazgo...

O sea que nada que ver, ¿no? – insistió el rubio.

No, nunca estuvimos de novios. Simplemente se corrió tu rumor y de ahí se encadenó la historia.

Pero Granger, gusta de vos – acotó esperando "con urgencia" la respuesta.

Vos viste el momento de la declaración, no hace falta que lo repita.

Si, si como olvidarla.

Bueno, más respeto con ella.

Uh, cuidado que el señor se enoja.

Si vas a seguir molestando me voy.

Dale, terminá de contar...

Así pasaron dos horas. Por suerte todo pasó ameno.

Nuevamente se juntaron los tres.

Hermione se encontraba reluciente y Ron se sorprendió en vista de los futuros comentarios.

Hermione, ¿podemos hablar a solas? – preguntó Ron.

Sus ojos se abrieron como huevos fritos y miró directo a Harry. Entonces él intervino.

Ron, creo que mejor los dejo solos, después nos vemos.

Gracias Harry. Luego hablamos.

Más tarde sentados en un pasillo detrás de una estatua.

Hermione creo que tenés que saber algo – dijo Ron dubitativo.  
¿ Tiene que ver con la salida de hoy con Malfoy tan repentina? – preguntó la joven hechicera.

Sí, Malfoy me sacó del aula para averiguar sobre nosotros.

¿ Nosotros? ¿ Qué quería saber? ¿ Acaso de burló de lo de anoche?

No, en fin cuando se burló enseguida le puse los puntos.

Al escuchar esto a ella se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

Quería saber de la relación como novios. Según él, un chico de Slytherin está interesado en vos.

Justamente uno de esa casa se va a interesar en mí. Esa fue una simple excusa.

Ya lo sé. ¿¡Pero qué querías que hiciera? Me tenía amenazado con contar lo de anoche.

Igual yo no le creo ni una palabra. Algo debe estar ocultando.

Bueno, esperá que hay más. Quiso saber en concreto sobre vos.

¿¡Eh? ¿ Sobre mí? No, me estás haciendo una broma. Seguro que ahora me va a cargar de por vida.

Yo no estaría tan seguro. Cuando me preguntó por vos le brillaban los ojos.

Vos ¿ qué me querés decir?

Que por fin mostró su verdadera cara. Le gusta y mucho. No sabe disimular para nada.

No creo, aparte nunca nos llevamos bien.

Eso no quiere decir nada, tal vez lo hace para que le prestes más atención.

Podrá hacer lo que quiera pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

Herm...

No Ron, solo dame tu mano y tu silencio.

Entonces agarró la mano del joven y la apoyó sobre su pecho para que pudiera sentir los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón cuando estaba con él.

Un momento después se abrazaron y subieron para contarle los nuevos detalles a su amigo Harry.


	6. Chapter 7

Hola! Haciendo cagadas antes de pub. Lo que pasa es que toy con Red Angel y las dos juntas no hacemos ni una… la cosa es que me olvidaba de escribir esta linda introducción bueno… no estoy muy inspirada para escribir… espero que les guste y nada eso…. Ríanse que es lo más importante…. Saludos a todos y pronto publicaremos…. Entrar puede ser mortal…. Besos…..

Capítulo 6: Un sentimiento comienza a aflorar

Torre de Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy acostado en su cama, todavía despierto, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en ese día. Sin embargo, el único recuerdo era la charla con Ron.

No sabía bien el porqué pero últimamente sus sentimientos lo estaban traicionando mucho. Tenía ganas de hacer millones de maldades, no obstante, en el momento de efectuarlas le entraban sentimientos de culpa.

" O sea que la sangre impura no tiene nada con Weasley. Me mintieron. Me hicieron sentir como un idiota. Pero ya voy a hacer algo, aunque sea insignificante. Ahora me voy a dormir y entre sueños, planificaré mi venganza."

Día siguiente, una bomba.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor tuvieron la desagradable aparición de bombas fétidas en su sala común. Yeso que hablamos del principio del día.

En clase de pociones los hundieron a todos. En historia de la magia les dieron para hacer 12 pergaminos sobre los primeros habitantes de l castillo como tarea y encima de todo cuando los integrantes del equipo de Quiddich quisieron entrenar, los alumnos de Ravenclaw los sacaron de inmediato.

Además, los problemas aumentaron para dos alumnos en especial, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, al enterarse todo el colegio de los hechos.

Ella estaba destruida y no sabía dónde esconderse. Sus amigos eran las únicas fuentes seguras.

Hermione Granger – dijo una voz repulsiva – que bien nos tendiste la trampa a todos.

Malfoy porque no cerrás tu boca de una vez por todas y dejás de decir tantas taradeces.

Ah, la mentirosa se enojó. Tengamos cuidado haber si nos hechiza y salimos disparados al techo.

Sí, Malfoy, mejor que tengas cuidado conmigo porque puedo lastimarte mucho.

Mirá como tiemblo.

Temblá porque después de lo que te haga ni tu sangre pura te va a salvar. Vamos chicos.

Una vez en la torre Gryffindor.

Hermione, estuviste perfecta – festejó Ron seguido de Harry.

Nuevamente la joven se puso roja al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

No fue nada pero si no actuaba de esa manera no lograríamos más la paz. Ya bastante con el día de hoy. Este... chicos me voy a dormir.

Le dio un beso a cada uno (obviamente disfrutando el segundo junto a Ron) y salió disparada al cuarto de chicas.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, escuchó varias voces dentro hablando de lo ocurrido en el día. Como ella se sentía mal se acurrucó al costado de la puerta y por fin pudo largar esas lágrimas que le oprimían el corazón.

Abajo los chicos seguían hablando.

Eh Ron, me sorprende lo bien que lo tomó Hermione. Pensé que la situación se le iría de las manos – dijo Harry.

Sí, yo también pero por algún motivo cuando nos despidió noté tristeza en su voz.

Ah joven Romeo ¿ Por qué no estás con ella de una vez por todas? Si los dos se quieren.

Un momentito, yo la quiero como amiga y si salimos la voy a lastimar mucho. Por eso me quedo con los brazos cruzados. Aparte... no dejá nada.

No, no ahora decime.

Era solo un comentario al aire.

¿¡Ron? – dijo Harry intimidándolo con la mirada.

Creo que Malfoy siente algo por ella.

Al terminar la frase una carcajada brotó de Harry.

No, me... estás diciendo... que Malfoy... –intentaba hilar la frase Harry pero su risa superaba cualquier intento.

Es por lo de ayer. No te rías – protestó Ron con seriedad.

Si fuera por lo de ayer se habría quedado mudo. No viste como la lastimó.

Esperá Harry. Siento un ruido, un sollozo.

Así que Ron subió las escaleras y se encontró con un joven con las manos en la cara. Esta imagen lo tocó.

Eh Hermione, ya me imaginaba que esto sucedería... voy a matar a ese Malfoy.

No Ron – dijo la chica que recién había notado su presencia – quedate conmigo.

No, voy a hacer justicia.

Le agarró la mano, se levantó y con ese pensamiento metido en la cabeza, fijo, se fue en busca del Slytherin. Ron caminaba con paso firme y dando largas zancadas.

En ese momento Harry se estrepitó al escuchar los pasos de u amigo y los gritos de ella.

¡¿Qué pasa! – preguntó dubitativo sin entender nada.

Ron va a pegarle a Malfoy – dijo Hermione.

Ron no te muevas, quedate acá que...

No obstante todo fue en vano. El pelirrojo ya había salido por la puerta.

" Lo voy a matar " – ese pensamiento rebotaba la cabeza de Ron.

Lo buscó en todo el castillo. Al no encontrarlo volvió con los humos por las nubes y justo sin pensarlo ni esperarlo una voz arrogante apareció en la oscuridad.

Weasley, ¿qué pasó? Te robaron el calzoncillo y lo usaron de trapo de piso – dijo Malfoy disfrutando de su propio comentario.

Te voy a destruir – amenazó Ron con la varita en alto.

Uh, uh, Weasley está enojado.

No me provoques porque soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Calculo que otra vez es por Granger... querido esa chica no es para vos.

Y para vos sí.

Yo no dije eso.

Entonces sé hombre y empuñá tu varita.

Vos me hablás de hechizos, si luchamos en un segundo gano.

A ver, si te crees tan superior enfrentame. Si no te gusta con varitas, hacemos un duelo con lo que todos tenemos de alcance.

¿De qué...?

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ron le dio un golpe en la cara. Luego Malfoy le dio otro y así sucesivamente.

Se revolcaron por el piso y se fueron desplazando. Ron arriba, Malfoy arriba...

La pelea fue interrumpida por el grito de una joven.

Los chicos pararon y Hermione se metió en la escena.

Ron, dejalo no vale la pena.

¿¡Quién no vale la pena? Seguro que este saco de papas que está arriba mío.

No Malfoy, vos.

Ron intentaba levantarse, no obstante, cuando se encontraba arrodillado su enemigo le dio un golpe en la cara que lo desmayó.

¡Sos un animal!

Ay, tu príncipe azul ni siquiera se puede defender a si mismo, cómo esperás que lo haga con vos.

Lo prefiero a él que por lo menos no tiene que ponerse una careta aparentando ser mejor para estar conmigo.

Y con este comentario frenó cualquier otro.

Con gran dificultad levantó a Ron y lo arrastró pasos más adelante donde estaba esperando Harry. Y de allí en más lo llevaron hasta la sala.

Lo sentaron y con mucha paciencia y un sin fin de pociones lograron despertarlo y mantenerlo lo más sano posible.

Hermione le agradeció el gesto con un beso (de amigos) y se fue a dormir. Harry lo tomó por la espalda y lo llevó al cuarto.

Al cabo de unos segundos ambos cayeron rendidos.

Por otro lado...

Malfoy seguía tendido en el piso. No tenía grandes heridas pero la contestación lo había dejado duro. Se sentía vacío.

Regresó a su torre y se recostó en su cama.

La cabeza le funcionaba a mil por hora. Tenía bronca hacia Ronald Weasley... en realidad sentía otra cosa. No se atrevía a decirlo pero eran celos, sí. Quería que Hermione lo protegiera a él; que lo cuidara.

Todas estas ideas surgían como las fervientes pociones que le encantaban hacer.

Al darse cuenta que el sueño ya había tomado otro recorrido, se levantó de la cama, bañado en sudor y se fue a dar una ducha (pensado en Lu y Dani) a ver si se le refrescaban las ideas. Pero no. La joven gryffindor se había metido en su mente y no podía salir. Después de tantos insultos, lo único que quería era estar con ella.

Por otro lado la odiaba. No la quería, tenía en la cabeza a alguien más... aunque esa persona no podía ser la indicada, de eso estaba seguro. No era amor sino una vago sentimiento de atracción.

Salió del baño y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Esta vez el sueño acudió a su llamado.

Ron, Ron – se escuchaba vagamente – despertate.

Eh, eh –dijo el pelirrojo de forma inconsciente.

En su sueño no aparecía nadie, él estaba solo frente a un espejo probándose el traje de capitán del equipo y añorando ganar el partido. Pero todo desvaneció para dar lugar a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Con la cabeza intentó deducir quién lo llamaba pero al no encontrar respuesta la apoyó sobre la almohada nuevamente y...

Hermione ¿Qué hacés? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?

Hace un rato. Quería verte dormir.

Gracias por ayudarme, allá con Malfoy.

No fue nada.

Escuchame Hermione... estuve pensando y llegué a una resolución.

¿Qué querés decir? No entiendo nada.

Que... este...

Dale Ron que me desespero.

No me apures, me cuesta decírtelo.

No me digas que... – acotó iluminándosele el rostro.

¿¡Qué?

A falta de respuesta recibió un beso. Era obvio que ella había entendido el mensaje.

Gracias Ron.

Escuchame, no te ilusiones demasiado. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir con esto. Es para que no digas que soy un mal amigo.

Te prometo que me porto bien. Hago lo que me digas.

Tampoco es para que te conviertas en mi esclava.

No me importa nada. Ay Ron no sabés lo feliz que me hacés. Es lo que estoy esperando hace, un año.

¿Un año?

Mucho tiempo, ¿no?

No quiero cortar la magia pero... no tendrías que volver.

¿Me puedo quedar?

Ron dubitativo Está bien pero mañana a primera hora volvé. No quiero que te reten por mi culpa.

Como digas.

No hables así.

Me corrijo. Está bien.

Ron se corrió dejándole lugar en la cama a Hermione. Ella se protegió con su brazo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Día nuevo. Hermione se despertó más temprano para regresar a su dormitorio, no sin antes hechar una mirada a su nueva pareja. Por fin estaba feliz.

Cuando la habitación se vació y solo quedaron Harry y Ron, éste último le contó las novedades. Su mejor amigo no pudo disimular la alegría que sentía por ellos.

¡NO! – gritó Malfoy en la oscuridad. Estaba transpirado, toda la cama desarmada.

Se levantó. Era la mitad de la noche.

No estaba seguro por qué pero algo en su interior había cambiado, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho.

En el espacio del grito, su primer pensamiento fue...

No puede ser, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, esa sangre sucia, es la casa de Gryffindor que hace que me atraigan todos ellos, no puedo, mejor dicho no _debo_ enamorarme de ella.


	7. cap8

Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo con este cap que lleva el nombre de una peli en la actuó Gary Oldman... espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza...

Suerte... a todos

Capítulo 7: Susurros en tus oídos.

Todo el día fue muy liviano.

La nueva parejita de Hogwarts era toda una manifestación. Aunque en un principio no era creíble se podía ver, a gran distancia, que esta vez iba en serio.

Caminaban de la mano todo el rato y no paraban (más que nada Hermione) de darse besos y demostrar públicamente su amor.

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy sufría en soledad. Intentaba ser duro y arrogante como siempre pero era visible un cambio en él.

Luego de un mes y medio del noviazgo decidió romper el hielo. En el aula de pociones, después de finalizada la clase con Snape, llamó a Hermione.

Granger – gritó para que su voz se oyera por encima del ruido de salida de los alumnos – me gustaría que hablemos.

En su voz se notaba una necesidad absoluta.

Está bien – dijo dudando en la respuesta. Más que nada se había sorprendido por la forma de hablar.

¿Podría ser hoy?. No mejor ahora que tenemos el almuerzo.

Los tres amigos se miraron las caras. Ese rubio platinado se encontraba destruido. Ya no tenía ganas siquiera de pelear.

Vamos.

Se despidió de sus amigos y salió con Malfoy.

¿ Adónde vamos? – preguntó ella.

Creo que podríamos ir a los jardines, en el límite del bosque prohibido.

Bueno.

Caminaron hasta el bosque y se adentraron un poco para no ser descubiertos ni vistos por nadie. En ese momento Malfoy se tiró al pasto, dejando a su paso un golpe seco.

Y bien, ¿qué sucede?

No sé qué me pasa. Me siento vacío, no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Solamente necesitaría saber...

¿Qué?

De verdad querés a Weasley, ¿no?

Me trajiste hasta acá para hacerme esa pregunta.

Contestame.

Ah si, lo amo como nunca amé a nadie. Es un chico especial, no sé como explicarlo.

¿Y él?

Más o menos. En principio lo hizo creo que fue por caridad, sonará mal no obstante me hizo feliz, pero ahora me está empezando a querer como algo más que su amiga.

¿ Le serías infiel?

No, con él tengo todo lo que necesito. ¿Por qué preguntás tanto? ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

No enamorado, solo siento algo extraño, como un cosquilleo.

¡No puedo creer que estemos hablando de estos temas y así! Parecemos amigos de toda la vida. Nunca te imaginé tan sentimental.

Es que solamente conocés mi cara de alumno.

¿Cómo si fuera tu máscara?

Sí, algo parecido.

Podría, podría...

Hermione quedó atónita. El sangre pura levantó su cuerpo del pasto, tirándola a ella.

Al mismo tiempo aprovechó la situación para juntar sus cuerpos, asimismo sus caras y por fin darle un beso.

Cuando reparó en lo que estaba haciendo lo apartó de inmediato.

Viste que pudiste ser infiel.

No, no.

No te preocupes, los dos teníamos ganas.

Yo no tenía ganas.

Por favor si realmente no hubieras querido, no habría pasado.

Hermione se atormentaba con un sin fin de pensamientos y se fue corriendo.

Draco gozaba de su triunfo.

Llegó al castillo. A lo lejos vio a sus amigos que se acercaban pero los esquivó. Al llegar a la puerta se topó con Ginny.

Menos mal que te encuentro, necesito hablar.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo mi hermano? Porque si es así voy y lo mato.

No fue él sino yo.

Eh, ¿qué decís?

Vení que te cuento.

Ginny, Herm... – dijo Ron casi sin aire por la corrida. Harry recién llegaba.

Ron necesitamos hablar de mujer a mujer. Después nos vemos.

Se alejaron y cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento Harry dijo: " odio cuando las mujeres dicen eso ". Ron no te habrás mandado alguna, ¿no?

Entonces la chica le contó todo. Estuvieron toda la tarde juntas buscando una solución para contarle a su novio todo sin que resultara herido. No obstante, lo único que resaltaba era la verdad, contarle la "pura" verdad.

Regresaron a la torre, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa. Draco Malfoy estaba con Ron.

Weasley, te enteraste, ¿cierto?

No sé de que hablas, Malfoy.

Ah, acá está Hermione – dijo acercándola y recubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Veo que no le contaste las nuevas noticias.

Quiero hablar con él yo sola.

Bueno, pero...

¿Qué esta pasando?

Lo que Hermione te quiere decir es que estamos de novios, Weasley, sos cosa del pasado.

Calla, Malfoy.

No me callo nada. Hoy al mediodía nos besamos como apasionados y nos declaramos amor. Disfrutamos metiéndote los cuernos y nos reímos de tu cara de idiota.

Ron no daba crédito a sus oídos. Ginny lo abrazó pero él se resistió.

¿Vos sabías Ginny? – se limitó a preguntar.

Si, me lo contó Her...

Pero Ron se había ido.

Harry hasta ese momento no había caído, la miró buscando una respuesta en sus ojos.

Quiero hablar con él.

No Hermione, dejá que lo ablando yo.

Pero Harry...

Ya está bastante mal para que sigas burlándote de él.

Ginny... ¿qué puedo hacer?

No sé. Yo también voy a ver que hago. No me va a perdonar más.

La escena se vació dejándolos solos. Ella lloraba profundamente mientras él intentaba abrazarla.

Dejame sola, andate.

Cuando se te pase la mufa, avisame. Chau.

Draco Malfoy regresaba triunfante a su torre. La sonrisa había vuelto aunque muy en el fondo sentía un pequeño dolor, como una punzada.

Se tiró en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

" Draco, Draco- se escuchaba entre la espesa niebla-Te equivocaste y mucho. Pensás que ella es el amor de tu vida, la persona que ocupa tu mente. Tal vez sí pero solo es eso.

Yo soy la persona que aparece tan inadvertida en tu vida como el viento. Soy la verdadera persona que ocupa tu alma. Solo tenés que prestar más atención a los signos simples. Ahí me vas a encontrar. Soy... "

Justo en ese momento despertó.

Ron, soy Harry. Dejame entrar.

Ron, perdón. Recién Hermione acababa de contarme. Estábamos viendo que hacer para que no salieras lastimado – dijo su hermana.

Dale, no te podés quedar encerrado en el baño para siempre.

Sí que puedo.

No seas chiquilín.

El silencio reinó la escena. Muy bajo, el sonido del picaporte de la puerta; dejando ver a un chico con la cara roja (como su pelo) y con gotitas en sus mejillas.

No sabía a quién recurrir, así que primero abrazó a Harry y después más serenado a su hermana. Los tres se sentaron en la cama y comenzó el desquite.

Tendrías que hablar con ella – sugirió Ginny.

No pienso hablarle nunca más en la vida – respondió.

Deberías. Tal vez él exageró las cosas. No podés juzgarla así nomás. Vos la conocés bien, ella ni haría nada que pudiera herir tus sentimientos – dijo Harry.

¿Me estás diciendo que no se besaron?

No sé. Yo me enteré con vos.

Ginny, ¿se besaron?

Si, Ron – contestó tímidamente la pequeña pelirroja.

Entonces no hay nada que hablar. Fin de la discusión.

Ahora váyanse, necesito estar solo para pensar.

Respetando la decisión de su amigo, Harry se levantó y ambos lo dejaron solo. Ahí Ron comenzó a pegarle a la almohada imaginando la cara de su enemigo. Estuvo de esa forma hasta que el cansancio le ganó de mano y se quedó dormido con ropa.

Pobre Ron, me parte el alma verlo así; sin que pueda hacer algo – confesó su hermana.

Nosotros no podemos interferir, es un tema de ellos... tres. Solo somos los espectadores del juego.

Pensás que el cabezadura de mi hermano va a perdonarla.

Todavía no. Es muy reciente la herida; aunque en un futuro diría que sí.

Encima en este último tiempo lo vi tan emocionado.

Sí, le había pegado eso de estar de novios.

Mejor vamos a ver cómo está Hermione y que te cuente.

Dale.

¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Ron? Él que me entregó su confianza y amor a ciegas para que yo pudiera ser feliz. Y yo lo traicioné. Le di un puñal por la espalda. Lo único que quiero hacer es ir y pedirle disculpas, que todo sea como antes. Volver a recibir sus sonrisas ante mis triunfos y esas miradas que me hacían erizar los pelitos de la nuca.

Ahora lo único que tengo es soledad y mentira. Todavía no sé por qué no frené a Malfoy.

Ese beso no me movió ni u pelo pero si me sorprendió. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás. Por desgracia el giratiempos no me puede ayudar. Lo tengo ahí tirado; no sé dónde.

¿ Y si voy a hablar con él? Quizá me escuche aunque sea atrás de la puerta. No, quiero decirle todo mirándolo a los ojos.

¿ Por qué tardarán tanto esos dos? Les habrá hablado. Querrá hablar conmigo, no me importa si es solo para insultarme. No aguanto más la espera, yo voy.

Se metió en el cuarto de los varones con las tácticas que usaba cuando lo visitaba de noche.

Allí lo encontró durmiendo, abrazado a la almohada que tanto había disfrutado destrozar.

Se acercó a escuchar su respiración y le acarició el pelo; a su vez le hablaba en susurros para no despertarlo pidiéndole perdón en 180 idiomas diferentes.

Cuando presintió que despertaría, huyó del lugar. Efectivamente, el joven abrió los ojos y sintió un perfume, el característico de ella, el que le había regalado al cumplir un mes.

La buscó por la habitación sin resultado. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara con abundante agua. Cambió de ropa y mientras bajaba las escaleras para buscar a Harry se dijo a sí mismo: " nueva vida, nueva táctica ".

Afortunadamente, cruzó con él que entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda.

¡Qué suerte Harry! Te estaba buscando.

¿Estás mejor? – preguntó su amigo preocupado.

No, pero prefiero no amargarme más la existencia.

Me parece perfecto.

¿Qué venías a buscar?

La saeta de fuego. Se me ocurrió ir a dar un paseo. ¿Venís?

Sí, por supuesto.

Con la saeta de fuego en una mano y la barredora en la otra, ambos amigos se fueron a las afueras del castillo. En el camino, el fuego quemó las miradas.

Ron, ¿podríamos hablar?

No tengo tiempo para vos Granger.

No me llames por el apellido.

¿Por qué no? Acaso tengo algo que ver con vos.

Ron...

Las palabras de él quedaron en su mente.

Ron, no seas tan duro con ella. Tienen que hablar.

No la quería ver más. Y como tengo que hacerlo prefiero evitar contacto. Es solo un recuerdo del pasado.

Los amigos pasaron lo que quedaba del día en sus escobas, disfrutando del aire puro.

Al regresar al castillo, Ron se cruzó con Padma Patil, que lo saludó muy cariñosamente.

¡Hola Ron! Me enteré que lo tuyo con Granger es historia.

¡Qué rápido vuelan las noticias!

Tenés algún problema de... ejem... ejem... venir un segundo. Necesito ayuda.

Adelante Ron. Me voy a duchar para ir a cenar. Te espero en el comedor.

Bueno Harry.

Y allí quedaron los dos.

Harry, Harry (para vos Lu) ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó Hermione.

Padma Patil se lo llevó para no sé qué.

¿Padma?

Sí. Creo que intentaba seducirlo por la forma en que le hablaba.

La expresión de su amiga cambió en dos segundos.

Tampoco es para que pongas esa cara.

Voy a buscarlo.

No Hermione.

Sí.

Entre forcejeos y toda la historia Hermione caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaban.

Atrás Harry la sujetaba de la ropa para impedir nuevas discusiones.

No lo busques, va a ser peor.

No lo busco a él sino a ella – mintió – y si no me cree invento una excusa.

Pero sus palabras y sus pasos se detuvieron al presenciar semejante acto. Parados, ella apoyada sobre la pared y Ron enfrentándola, se besaban apasionadamente. Ron subía y bajaba su mano de la espalda a la cintura mientras que ella tenía ambas en el trasero del joven. La escena fue interrumpida por un carraspeo.

Sus labios se separaron y miraron hacia el frente.

Ron, te estaba esperando. Me dijiste que ya venías.

Ah, lo siento Harry. Es que me quedé... explorando el problema.

Sí, ya veo.

Ron muy amable de tu parte que me ayudaras.

Faltaba más. Cuando quieras vuelvo a ver si sigue en buenas condiciones.

La joven sonrió y los despidió.

Oye Ron...

Ya sé Harry, debo ser más cauteloso.

Si aparte... – inclinó la mirada a Hermione.

¿Qué hace acá?

Vine para hablar con vos – dijo. Todavía seguía hipnotizada por lo de recién.

No tenemos nada que hablar.

Si eso es todo, me despido. Se me fueron las ganas de comer. (Y eso es decir mucho)

Ron se retiró. Hermione, momificada.

Viste lo que hizo...

Está enojado, dejá que le pase el tiempo. Todo se va a arreglar.

¿Lo crees?

Sí, pongo las manos en el fuego.

Mas bien Harry se quemó porque en los siguientes días la cosa empeoró.

Ron resultó ser el nuevo casanova, el más grande. Todos los días salía con una chica distinta y no se preocupaba por disimularlo.

Las jóvenes de todas las casas imploraban una salida con él.

Se le atribuía de mejor besador, de mejor habla y las manos... las hacía volver locas sin llegar a puntos extremos. Hasta que un día, todo el éxito y el glamur fueron interrumpidos. Hermione lo encerró y se tuvo que aguantar sus comentarios.

¿ Por qué hacés todo esto? ¿Acaso me querés dar celos?

¿Yo? Por favor, como si no tuviera cosa mejor que hacer.

Ron yo te sigo queriendo y me destruís cada vez que estás con otra.

En cambio yo no. Logré sacarte de mi vida.

¿Y del corazón?

Ah... eh... bueno pero por lo menos hablame.

¿Para qué? Si tus palabras son mentiras. Dejame solo, andá con tu novio.

Malfoy no es mi novio.

Mirá como saltás sola. Yo no lo nombré.

Yo no...

Está bien. No me importa. De todas formas, andate.

Me voy si me prometés hablar y volver a ser amigos.

Lo voy a pensar.

Hermione le dio un beso y se retiró. Por lo menos lo pensaría, ya era un avance.

Pero la mente del pelirrojo era un laberinto. Hacia tiempo que escondía un sentimiento que crecía a pasos agigantados pero no sabía hacia quien.

Su pensamiento más cercano era... Hermione pero en el fondo algo le decía que había alguien más.


	8. cap 9

Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso! Unos cuantos mesesillos, sepan disculparme. Les cuento que ayer volví de Cataratas, nos fuimos con el cole por 5 días y es hermoso! Si tienen la posibilidad de ir no la desaprovechen…

Continuemos aquí estoy con un nuevo cap. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de que se trata esta hist.

Prometo que la prox. Lo hago más rápido, además ya la terminé. Espero sorprender con el final.

Bueno este cap tiene título de una peli de Gary Oldman que lo adoro y es muy tierna.

No quiero entretenerlos más… así que los dejo con la hist. Disfruten…..

Capítulo 8: Silencios desgarrados

"¿Qué me pasa? Ya le di el beso a Granger y sigo igual. Momentos antes mi corazón y mi cuerpo vibraban al sentir estas emociones y ahora sigo perdido. Mi sentimiento aumenta. Necesito otro encuentro con ella para saciar mi sed. Pero ¿cómo hago? Si después de aquel me mandé la gran Malfoy. Ella ya no habla más conmigo, ni me registrar. Algo tengo que hacer, necesito hablar". Dando un gran salto de la cama.

" ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo acá? ¿Por qué no salgo de una vez por todas de este lugar y la encaro? Sí, eso voy a hacer."

El joven Slytherin salió decidido de la torre.

Buscó afanosamente a la gryffindor, sin resultado. En su lugar se topó con Ron Weasley que estaba con una joven de Hufflepuff de tercero.

Weasley, qué ganador.

Viste Malfoy. Soy un gran aprendiz.

Si lo suponía. Al principio muy calladito hablando del amor a Hermione y luego transándote a cada pollerita que camina.

¡Qué gracioso!

Sí, por cierto no tenés idea de dónde pueda estar Hermione, ¿no?

Ahora la llamás por el nombre...

Llevo rato buscándola – siguió Malfoy sin darle importancia al comentario. Es que nos dejamos un tiempo para desearnos más. En fin...

No la vi. Hace tiempo que no la veo.

Entonces seguí tranquilo que yo la voy a encontrar. Nos vemos.

Seguro.

Draco caminaba y podía sentir el dulce sabor a la victoria.

En ese momento, una desarreglada cabellera apareció en su campo visual junto con otra de la misma manera pero negra azabache.

Potter – gritó Malfoy en el aire.

La voz fue reconocida en el acto.

¿Qué se te ofrece Malfoy?

Tu bella compañera.

A regañadientes Harry se retiró para dejarlos solos. Esto lo hizo con sentimiento de culpa ya que le había prometido cuidarla y distanciarla de, justamente, Malfoy.

¿Qué querés? – inquirió bruscamente.

Yo... –balbució – estaba pensando en otra salida. Como la anterior.

¿Otra? ¿Para qué?

¿Cómo para qué?

Sí, te pregunto porque después de esa cita, si se puede llamar de esa manera, me pelié con Ron. Y ahora voy lo imposible para recuperarlo.

Yo pensé que...

No y tampoco quiero lastimar a gente mientras dure este viaje así que...

¿Qué? – preguntó desanimado.

Voy a aceptar, pero es la última.

En serio – dijo y se iluminaron los ojos. Está bien es la última.

¿ Te parece bien pasado mañana?

Sí.

Bueno, hasta entonces.

Hermione regresó con Harry y le comentó lo sucedido.

Él no estaba de acuerdo para nada, no obstante, lo que le produjo cierta calma fue que no habría otra.

Ambos se cruzaron con Ginny pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar ya que debían ir a clases, tenían transformaciones con McGonagall.

La clase estuvo amena, tuvieron que transformar a un hurón en un viejo candelabro y eso fue toda la hora. La siguieron dos horas de Historia de la Magia que para ser hasta a Hermione le parecieron insoportables (así que imagínense).

Luego almorzaron y vino la siguiente clase; Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. Por suerte no tuvieron que presenciar ninguno de esos "animales" que Hagrid llamaba

posibles mascotas.

Al terminar el horario escolar algunos alumnos subieron a sus salas comunes, otros fueron al gran comedor y al cabo de un rato cenaron.

La semana trajo consigo bastantes tareas (y muy extensas según Ron) y los primeros exámenes finales. Cosa que movilizó bastante el clima de los estudiantes. Éstas cosas eran nuevas para todos y les costó trabajo acomodarse a ellas. Aunque luego de la primera el alivio se fue sintiendo.

Un mes más tarde ya habían terminado con todas. Paralelamente, la "salida" de Draco y Hermione se vio interrumpida por éstos factores y movida la fecha.

Por otro lado, un tema que le hacía tener los pelos de punta era que Ron seguía con su agenda de mujeres. Ya había estado con la mitad de la escuela y sin embargo las cosas entre ellos no habían mejorado ni empeorado. Estaban neutras.

Tuvieron millones de charlas (por supuesto todas de parte de ella) pero Ron perdía interés. Solamente se estremeció cuando supo que saldría otra vez con Draco, esta vez se lo había dicho para no extender el conflicto. Tenía entendido que la chica no haría para lastimarlo; mas también sabía que no lo esperaría por siempre, que no podía esperar a que él se dignara a perdonarla. Así que los próximos días aflojó un poco con las conquistas.

Por fin llegó el tan ansiado día. Hermione se había vestido simple, con un pantalón marrón y una remera rosa, pero siempre con cierta elegancia.

Malfoy también estaba bien, con su fiel jean y una remera negra.

Le extendió su brazo como todo un caballero y fueron a su cita. Esta vez se quedaron en el colegio y aunque no resultara muy agradable fue en la pajarera.

Lo que pasaba era que querían intimidad, sin embargo lo que ellos pensaban no se cumpliría. En un rincón un joven de cabello furioso espiaba a la pareja. Más que nada lo que Ron quería comprobar era manejaban ambos la situación; y más que nada el trato de Hermione con Draco y sus diálogos.

Observaba cada movimiento, sonrisa, ojitos, todo lo que le era posible.

Allá atrás estaba bastante aburrido pues esos dos "tórtolos" no hacían otra cosa que describir el paisaje y hablar de libros. No obstante, se distrajo un segundo y la conversación cambió de curso.

Che Hermione, ¿qué pasa con ese Weasley?

Eh...

Si tanto que me decías en tus cartas que volverían a ser amigos, que me mantuviera al margen para que te perdone y mirá... las cosas siguen igual. O por lo menos yo lo veo de esa manera.

"Cartas. ¿Qué cartas? – se extrañó Ron. Encima de haberle metido los cuernos con ese tarado se mandaban cartitas de amor y él estaba en el medio."

Esto ya era el colmo. Desde el primer momento que escuchó su nombre tuvo ganas de salir de allí y romperle la cara y ahora esos sentimientos aumentaban. ¿Dónde estaba la Hermione que lo defendía? "Si así fue hoy no me quiero imaginar la otea vez".

La muchacha pretendía arreglar las cosas y las embarraba el doble.

Estoy esperando que volvamos a hablarnos. Tengo la esperanza, puedo sentirlo.

Yo diría que vayas esfumando esos pensamientos. No creo que te perdone. Es un cabezadura.

No hables mal de él.

Por primera vez, Ron se sintió halagado. La primera ofensa y ella había reaccionado como saeta de fuego.

Pero si vos misma lo decís.

Sí, es verdad – reconoció – pero yo lo conozco más.

Está bien. La próxima vez antes de hablar mal de él me lavo la boca con las pociones de Snape.

Así me gusta.

La verdad es que no quiero hablar sino...

El platinado se lanzó contra ella, acostándola suavemente en el piso.

Ron se estremeció y casi interviene, no obstante se mantuvo neutral por dos motivos:

1º no quería que supieran que estaba allí y

2º quería que ella se arreglara sola con él.

Los besos del rubio fueron aumentando en fogosidad. Él tenía la idea fija; y después del sueño (si así puede llamarse) quería averiguar quién era la persona 2que abrumaba su corazón.

De repente se separó de ella y le acarició la cara. Ron ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. La miró a los ojos y siguió con sus besos. Su mano comenzó a recorrer primero su brazo, luego su pecho (este paso fue rápido)siguió su estómago donde la mantuvo mucho tiempo y comenzó a bajar. Nuevamente la miró pero la expresión de la joven cambió. El muchacho continuó besándola pero ella no. Intentaba sacárselo de encima y él la forzaba más.

La situación empeoró cuando gritó "¡Basta! Me estás lastimando".

Ese fue el punto cumbre. Ron salió de su escondite a socorrer a su ex –amiga.

¡MALFOY! – gritó – dejala en paz.

Weasley ¡qué agradable sorpresa! ¿No te querés unir?

Dejala.

¿Por qué? Si es mi última salida con ella, quiero disfrutarla.

No me hagas repetirlo.

Estoy temblando – burló.

Parate y decímelo en la cara.

Malfoy se paró y quedaron sus caras enfrentadas. Sin una explicación lógica una fuerza los unió. Ambos quedaron mirándose.

Luego Ron retiró sus ojos de los grises y ayudó a levantar a Hermione.

Dos segundos después, Malfoy se encontraba solo.

Ese signo era el indicado. La persona que lo movía era...

"No puede ser. Encima que por primera vez me enamoro, es un hombre y justo de Weasley. Tiene que haber una explicación".

Pero no había ninguna. La única respuesta fue la mirada y los profundos latidos de su corazón al sentir el enfado del gryffindor.


	9. Cap 10

Capítulo 10: El baile

Durante el desayuno del lunes el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, dio el anuncio.

Queridos chicos con los profesores hemos evaluado el año y creemos que un buen cierre sería un baile de fin de año. Por primera vez en cuatro años hemos tenido un año en paz. El acontecimiento será el jueves y previamente, el lunes, haremos la entrega de la copa de las casas. Por lo tanto les recomiendo que vayan buscando pareja.

Ah... antes de olvidarme; cada casa tendrá un destacado/a que será el representante de su casa. Los nombres los sabrán hoy por la tarde. Ahora los dejo que terminen de comer.

Los alumnos siguieron en silencio unos momentos más. No fue hasta que los profesores comenzaron a llamarlos que volvieron a la realidad.

Las siguientes horas los estudiantes masculinos intentaron sacar coraje para invitar a las chicas. Para algunos era fácil pero para otros el terror se avecinaba.

Ron y Harry cayeron en la desesperación. Harry porque no tenía ni idea a quien pedirle y Ron... cada vez que Ron se encontraba con alguna de las chicas con las que había salido lo perseguían y amenazaban con tal de ser su pareja. Finalmente cuando se sentaron a almorzar vio a Hermione enfrente de él (por primera vez en el día) y se dio cuenta que ella era la indicada. Después de todo lo que habían pasado ese año, sabía que con esto sería el cierre perfecto. Así que con su caballerosidad (al abrir la boca salió un eructo que hizo temblar al colegio y provoca desde risas hasta caras largas) y su torpeza (al mover su mano tiró su vaso) hizo la pregunta.

Hermy... este... me preguntaba si... como decirlo... si

¿Somos pareja para el baile?

Sí, exacto.

Ah... sí – dijo ella sonriente.

Se levantó y dio toda la vuelta solo para abrazarlo. En ese momento él corrió su pelo de la oreja y le dijo: "no sé porque pero me costaba hacer la pregunta"

Lo sé – respondió ella.

Una vez separados, Harry los abrazó. Ahora el problema era Harry.

¿Harry a quién vas a invitar? – preguntó su amigo.

Todavía no lo sé.

¿Por qué no vas con Ginny? – propuso Ron.

Ah... si ella quiere.

Vamos hombre, con ese ánimo no vamos a ninguna parte.

Ja, ja.

Al rato se pararon y estando unos segundos en la sala común, una pelirroja apareció.

Cuando Ron lo notó salió sigiloso de allí con Hermione. Sabía que esas cosas lo ponían nervioso.

Ginny – dijo Harry con una voz que no le pertenecía y que él mismo se asustó.

Si.

¿Quisiera saber si tu... eh...

Si yo que... no entiendo.

Entonces el joven Potter se armó de valor, sabía que no necesitaba parecer un galán ya que eran amigos.

¿Querés ir al baile conmigo?

Al principio la chica se quedó helada, con los ojos abiertos y sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor. De golpe cayó en la cuenta y...

Eh...

Si no querés no. No hay problema, somos amigos.

Si – dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Si qué?

Si somos amigos...

Ah...

Y también acepto.

La cara de Harry se iluminó. Su corazón volvió a su curso normal; los latidos descendieron, antes parecían puñales, y terminó suspirando. La presión se había ido.

Ginny salió de la sala común.

Al rato sus amigos aparecieron y al ver la expresión de Harry no hizo falta que hicieran preguntas.

La tarde se hizo presente. Los profesores llamaron a los alumnos y el gran comedor quedó repleto.

El director Albus Dumbledore se paró y comenzó a hablar.

Bueno, luego de una dura decisión tenemos a los destacados de cada casa.

Así que voy a nombrarlos y les voy a pedir que me acompañen para saber los detalles.

De la casa a Ravenclaw, su jefe el profesor Flitwick ha designado a la señorita Cho Chang.

Todas las amigas de la joven la miraron y ella sonriente y con un "aura " se levantó y con paso firme fue hasta los profesores donde su jefe la esperaba.

Se saludaron y salieron por una puerta.

Dumbledore volvió a poner la mirada perdida y continuó.

Si, si felicitaciones.

De la casa Hufflepuff, su jefa la profesora Sprout ha designado a Jane Lovecraft.

Nuevamente se repitió la euforia. La joven se encontró con su jefa y se fueron por la puerta.

De la casa Slytherin, su jefe Severus Snape ha elegido a Draco Malfoy como el destacado.

Crabble y Goyle le tendieron la mano y mirando para la mesa de los leones, en especial a Ron, desfiló por las mesas hasta llegar donde estaba Snape. Con un simple apretón de manos, salieron.

Y por último, de la casa Gryffindor la jefa Minerva McGonagall ha seleccionado a...

Todos los jóvenes miraban a Harry.

Hermione Granger.

" ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? " Esas fueron algunas de las exclamaciones. Incluso ella estaba desconcertada. ¿Ella? ¿Ella la elegida? ¿Y Harry? Él se lo merecía por todo lo que había sido su vida, por todos los sacrificios que tuvo que enfrentar.

Por favor señorita Granger – indicó la voz del director.

Hermione miró a sus dos amigos y se abrazaron. No les importaba el tiempo, todavía estaba en estado de shock. Se separó de ellos y temblando se acercó hasta su jefa. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambas se fueron.

El resto vuelva a sus quehaceres. Sus amigos tardarán unos minutos.

Los alumnos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y mientras esto ocurría Albus Dumbledore abrió una vez más la puerta y, desapareció.

La sala común de Gryffindor era un desorden descomunal.

Los chicos y chicas seguían diciendo que se lo merecía Harry y mostraban su afinidad.

Ron y Harry subieron a la habitación y allí se pusieron a hablar.

Pobre Hermione – acotó el chico de ojos claros y pelo negro azabache – ahora sabe lo que se siente.

Sí – agregó el pelirrojo.

En ese instante ambos, sin razón, rieron.

Yo creo que hicieron una buena elección nombrándola a ella – dijo Harry – porque al principio se quejaban que me tenían a mí entre algodones y recién ahora se dan cuenta que no es así. Aparte ella es el bocho.

Yo soy de palo.

Ja, ja, ja.

No te rías, ustedes son mis mejores amigos. Estoy a favor de los dos.

Por eso lo hago.

Los dos amigos seguían metidos en su charla cuando escucharon la puerta.

Harry se levantó y preguntó junto a la puerta " ¿Quién es? "

Soy yo, chicos – contestó la voz.

Harry abrió la puerta. Parada se encontraba Hermione.

¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Harry saludándola con un beso.

Bien – se limitó a contestar y se sentó en la cama de su amigo.

¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Ron.

Que el día del baile tenemos que abrir la celebración. Los cuatro seleccionados vamos a estar juntos y uno por uno va a pasar con su pareja y una vez en el centro comenzamos a bailar y luego sigue el resto.

¿Bailar enfrente de todos? ¡Ah Dios! – exclamó Ron.

Su amiga se limitó a lanzar miradas amenazantes a su compañero. Al mismo tiempo Harry contemplaba la escena y reía.

Sí, si, si mucha risa pero vos te salvaste. ¿Bailar? ¡Odio bailar! Para colmo me tropiezo con mis propios pies.

No me importa, vos vas a bailar conmigo – dijo en un tono dominante su amiga.

Harry decí algo, defendeme.

Como dijiste antes; soy de palo.

Ron miraba a su amigo en busca de alguna mirada de contención que perdió vuelo antes de llegar.

Con la misma cara temerosa y congelada de Ron los dos amigos se miraron al mismo tiempo y con cautela se tiraron arriba del pelirrojo. Cuando este reaccionó era bastante tarde, los almohadones volaban por toda la habitación.

"Ya está casi lista, solo unas gotitas más y, por supuesto, el cabello que me dará la forma".

Luego una risa maligna brotó de los labios del rubio platinado. Había estado preparando nuevamente la poción multijugos hacia un tiempo y estaría lista para la fiesta. Esto había venido como anillo al dedo.

Después de aquel lejano encuentro con su enamorado sentía deseos de seguir el plan y adentrarse un poco más. Estaba seguro que la sangre impura iría con él aunque por momentos dudaba. Ese año Ron había sido la figura del momento y había mejores puestos que una muggle para él.

Él mismo se consideraba uno.

Luego de ese encuentro que recordaba con pasión y ternura, rogaba que llegara la noche para poder tenerlo a su disposición ya que cada día estaba más lejano.

Al escuchar un ruido guardó los elementos en un pequeño compartimento que había encontrado.

Se dio la vuelta y su cara quedó pegada a la de Pansy Parkinson.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó curiosa. Le parecía raro que estuviera a esas horas despierto.

Necesitaba aire por eso me levanté. Estaba por regresar cuando apareciste.

¿No te molesta que le haya pedido a Ron que baile conmigo? – dijo cambiando de tema.

No, para nada – mintió. Y por más que lo intentó una fría voz salió de su garganta.

Ah... lo que pasa es que quisiera darle un beso de despedida. Esa boca es difícil de olvidar.

Decímelo a mí – dijo Malfoy en voz baja pero todavía audible y por último suspiró.

¿Perdón? – inquirió la chica. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

No, lo que quise decir fue respecto a... a... Hermione – acotó como quien dice para salvar las papas del fuego.

Ah sí. Me voy a dormir.

Chau.

La joven salió. Malfoy sudaba por aquella escena.

Volvió a mirar la poción y con una sonrisa pronunciada se fue a dormir.

El lunes llegó como una ráfaga.

Los alumnos estaban sentados en sus mesas. Los profesores también.

Dumbledore se paró y el comedor quedó en completo silencio.

Este año, es un año diferente. Como he dicho antes ha sido uno de loa años más tranquilos desde hacia bastante. Eso no quiere decir que ustedes hayan hecho las cosas como corresponde – dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios – ha habido ciertas quebrantadas de ley pero es habitual.

Carraspeó y siguió hablando, el silencio era total – en cuarto puesto con 314 puntos se encuentra Ravenclaw.

Los aplausos salieron de todas direcciones pero en esa mesa unas caras largas se habían hecho presentes. Estaba claro que no les gustaba el cuarto puesto.

En tercero con 373 puntos – retomó la palabra el director – se encuentra Hufflepuff. Nuevamente los aplausos aparecieron.

En segundo lugar con 410 puntos...

Ambas mesas se miraban con furia; pero un rubio aprovechaba la situación para babearse por cierto pelirrojo de ojos claros que había llegado a su corazón.

Slytherin – terminó el director.

Los aplausos disminuyeron pero pronto se acrecentaron de forma considerable. Los gryffindor estaban felices por ganar.

Y en primer lugar con 425 puntos...

El alumnado se levantó y corrió por los pasillos. Todo era un revuelto. Nuevamente el rubio aprovechó su oportunidad y con su típica arrogancia se dirigió al trío.

Si, festejen, festejen ahora que pueden. El año que viene no podrán – dijo Draco Malfoy.

Lo que tu digas – acotó Ron.

¿Qué pasa Weasley? Lanzás comentarios hirientes y ni siquiera miras a los ojos a tu oponente. ¡Eres un cobarde!

Esa frase sacó a Ron de las casillas. Sí, él era un cobarde pero no era necesario que nadie viniera a refregárselo por la cara.

Levantó la vista y cuando visualizó su objeto empujó al rubio platinado hacia la pared más cercana. Este que no había esperado tal reacción quedó paralizado.

Las manos de Ron estaban en sus brazos para detener cualquier movimiento. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. Ambos ojos metidos en los de su oponente. Sus respiraciones chocaban.

Malfoy comenzaba a sudar y a ponerse incómodo. Tenía tan cerca al pelirrojo y no podía resistir la tentación de sus labios, pero debía hacerlo.

Ambos seguían en la misma posición cuando Harry y Hermione se llevaron a rastras a Ron. Malfoy se tranquilizó y cerró los ojos. Ya tendría la oportunidad, faltaba poco.

Viernes por la mañana. Los alumnos corrían desesperados por los pasillos, más que nada las mujeres. Ese día no se habían dictado clases y salvo las salas comunes todo el resto del colegio estaba cerrado por así decirlo con hechizos para tener el suficiente tiempo de decorar y organizar las cosas.

Entre el lunes y el miércoles los profesores se habían prestado para practicar y dar algunos consejos de baile. Pero para el jueves esos días habían quedado muy atrás.

El almuerzo fue en sus salas. A la tarde todo el colegio había desaparecido. Pero unos visitantes no pudieron con su genio y sin molestarse por mostrar su preferencia entraron en la sala Gryffindor, subieron al cuarto de varones y tocaron la puerta.

Los habitantes se habían extrañado ya que todavía era temprano y fue Neville quien abrió la puerta. Unos segundos después dos hombres se adentraron al cuarto. Uno de ellos seguía igual al año anterior pero el otro estaba cambiado, con el pelo más corto que dejaba apreciar sus ojos azules.

Al ver a Ron ambos lo saludaron y enseguida se pusieron a hablar.

Harry salió del baño y como rayo veloz Seamus entró para bañarse.

¿Quién era? – preguntó distraídamente.

No obstante a los dos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y salió corriendo hacia los hombres.

¡Sirius! ¡Remus! – exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estuvieron así un tiempo y luego comenzaron a hablar de las cosas del año. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, los extrañaba mucho.

Una hora antes de la fiesta, ellos se fueron para prepararse también.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue vaciando hasta que quedaron solo Ron y Harry.

¡Qué producción Ron! – exclamó Harry, cosa que hizo sonrojar a su amigo.

Vos también pero cuidadito con pasarte con Ginny que sino te las ves conmigo.

Ambos salieron del cuarto abrazados y cuando llegaron a la sela se quedaron duros.

Ginny tenía puesto un vestido rosa que combinaba con su pelo rojo y sus ojos claros al mismo tiempo que contorneaba su figura.

Ya está bien, mucha humillación por un momento – bromeó la pequeña pelirroja.

Estas... – dijo su hermano.

Hermosa – terminó Harry.

Gracias – agregó sonrojándose y encogiéndose de hombros - ¿van a bajar o se van a quedar ahí como estatuas?

Que carácter hermanita.

Como el tuyo.

Ja, ja, ja.

Ustedes también están muy elegantes y guapos.

Harry le extendió el brazo. Ella lo agarró.

Me voy antes de llegar tarde, ya conocen a Herm.

Dale rompecorazones – bramó Harry.

En una salita los cuatro destacados estaban reunidos. Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron.

Por favor, acérquense. ¿Quiénes son sus parejas?

Cedric Diggory – dijo Cho Chang.

Ethan Nilwor – dijo Jane Lovecraft.

Ro...

Pansy Parkinson – se adelantó Draco Malfoy.

¿Y su pareja señorita Granger? – preguntó amablemente Minerva McGonagall.

Ron Weasley.

Muy bien. Ahora iremos a buscarlos para que se encuentren y se de pie a la celebración.

Diez minutos más tarde los cuatro chicos se fueron asomando.

Pansy fue directo a su chico y allí apareció Ron que al ver a su amiga se quedó con la boca abierta. Mientras Malfoy abrazaba a Pansy tocó su bolsillo. Sí, ahí estaba la pócima. Ya más tranquilo pero siempre con la mirada fija en su presa se sentó.

Es hora – se escuchó la voz de su director.

Tomados del brazo uno a uno las parejas fueron saliendo. Por supuesto, últimos Ron y Hermione.

Caminaron por un pasillo donde estaba el resto del alumnado que se veía solo los contornos porque estaba a oscuras.

La luz se prendió y una vez en el centro la tensión creció. Ya era el momento. La música comenzó lentamente a escucharse y las manos se fueron entrelazando.

El baile había empezado.


End file.
